Kitty Pryde
For other uses of Shadowcat, see Shadowcat (disambiguation) Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) is a young mutant with the ability to phase through objects. Biography ''X-Men She is a student at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters. Senator Kelly referenced her as "the girl who can walk through walls" in Congress during his debate with Jean Grey. We see her later on in the movie leaving her lessons when she phases through a door. X2: X-Men United When Colonel William Stryker's forces attacked the X-Mansion, Kitty phased through walls and helped the others escape. Later on, Professor X used Kitty to retrieve files from Stryker's office which he presented to the President of the United States. X-Men: The Last Stand Kitty joined the X-Men for the first time. She had a slight romantic relationship with Bobby. Rogue soon saw Kitty as a rival for his affection. When Juggernaut went to kill Leech, she ran after him to stop him and saved Leech, bringing him back to the X-Mansion. X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (Original Timeline) As the Sentinels are dispatched to find and kills mutants living underground, they adapt to any situation and change their form. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Kitty and Bishop run off into a closet somewhere. Bishop lays down and Kitty starts massaging his temples, sending his consciousness back in time. As the Sentinels kill the rest of the team and break through the closet, everything fades away, revealing that the past has been changed. Later, her group moves to a monastery in China where they are found by the rest of the X-Men. Here, Kitty uses her power to send Wolverine back to 1973 to alter the history. During the process, he briefly wakes up and seriously wounds her but was calmed down. Shadowcat manages to maintain the link long enough for Wolverine to change the future for the better just before she is killed along with the group, causing everyone to disappear from the monastery. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (Revised Timeline) In the new timeline, Kitty is seen at X-Mansion, giving a presentation to her classroom while Colossus stands by her side. Powers *'Phasing/Intangibility '- Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process. This is known as "phasing." While phasing she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. **'Chronoskimming '- Through her phasing powers, Kitty also has the ability to send someone's consciousness back or forward in time into their younger/older self, or into a close ancestor/descendant. The longer the process is, the more strain it causes her. A limitation to this power is that while she possesses the ability to, she can't send someone, even someone with as powerful a mind as Professor X, back in time more than a month because the power stretches the mind and if pushed too far, it will snap and the person will die. The only person capable of surviving such a trip is Wolverine, due to his healing abilities. For the process to work, the time traveler must lie down and calm their mind while Shadowcat forms a connection between herself and them. The traveler must focus on the destination they wish to go and must remain calm at all times or the connection can be damaged or severed. Shadowcat must also maintain the connection for however long the person is time traveling and any changes to the timeline won't take effect until the connection is severed. This leaves her vulnerable as she and the traveler can't move until the process is done. As such, in stressful situations Shadowcat must have protection while using the power. Despite being the one projecting the time traveler into the past, she retains no memory of the altered timeline. Only the time traveler, who awakens in the changed timeline once the connection is severed, remembers. Also, the travler will not remember any changes as a result of them traveling back in time. Once the connection is severed, the traveler will simply wake up in precisely the same time the process took place, any memory of the time between when the traveler was sent to a certain time and go the time when the process took place will be erased, meaning they will need someone else to help them brush up on what happened. Relationships Friends *﻿Professor X - Mentor *Colossus - Teammate and Classmate *Iceman - Love Interest, Teammate and Classmate *Rogue - Teammate, Classmate and Rival (one-sided on Rogue's side) *Jubilee - Classmate *Angel - Teammate *Wolverine - Teacher and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Jean Grey - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Leech - Ally *Warpath - Teammate *Blink - Teammate *Sunspot - Teammate *Bishop - Teammate Enemies *Pyro - Enemy and Former Classmate *Juggernaut - Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Sentinels - Enemy Trivia *In the first and second X-Men movies, she is minor character portrayed by different actresses. However, in the third movie, she is incorporated as a main character and is portrayed by Ellen Page, who once again is a different actress for Shadowcat. *While she possesses the ability to send people back in time, she never actually remembers the original timeline she sent them from. She tells Wolverine this herself, explaining that only he will remember the changes he makes when he finishes changing the past. *Shadowcat's powers saved Bishop's Free Mutants group an untold number of times by projecting Bishop four days into the past to allow the Free Mutants to escape Sentinel attacks. However, her teammates presumably die protecting her during attacks. *Shadowcat proved vital in saving the world in Days of Future Past, as her powers were used to facilitate Wolverine's time travel. *Given her and Iceman's closeness in the original timeline by the time of Days of Future Past, they may have been in a romantic relationship. However, if this was so, it was one of the things changed by Wolverine, since the new timeline shows Iceman and Rogue together. Video thumb|295px|left External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Cameo Category:Spoiler Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Stryker's Folders